Leah Matrix
"Everyone from every corner of this damn world; young and old, rich and poor—everyone I've ever wanted dead—you can now find rotting away, six feet under, where they belong. Everyone, that is, but him. That ends today." = - Leah, during New Discoveries, about President Snow. = An easily-distinguishable and perhaps the most prominent victor, Leah Jennifer Matrix-Bezenschin is the victor of the 83rd Annual Hunger Games, as well as a survivor of the 85th and 98th Annual Hunger Games. "She'll always have her name down in infamy, even if her fame abandons her." The name "Leah Matrix" is always spoken with the weight of her fearsome reputation. Thus, most if not all are filled with preconceived notions of Leah before they've so much as encountered her. Leah is widely regarded not only as an especially dangerous opponent in a fight, but also as someone veritably unpredictable and hotheaded—enough so that other victors, save for Katherine Johnson and Emma Rillet (though at times even they aren't exceptions) live in fear of the woman, walking on eggshells as means of avoiding her wrath. Leah, fully aware of this reputation, sometimes even uses others' fear of her to her advantage if convenient. Before his death (ironically, at her hands), President Coriolanus Snow made multiple attempts to use Leah as his instrument of fear after her victory of the 83rd Games. However, as he soon came to find, Leah Matrix had no interest in aligning herself with him, the Capitol, or its agenda. He incurred her infamous wrath after it is discovered in New Discoveries that her parents' deaths were a result of Snow's orchestrations, soon discovering for himself the merit of its fame. Personality A large part of her exponential rise to nation-wide fame---and infamy---stems from Leah's personality, both during and outside the 83rd Games. Had you asked a young, reckless, antipathetic Leah Matrix what she'd do if Panem went up in flames, she'd have candidly told you about how she'd crack open a drink and just watch it all burn, so much as putting on a satisfied smile as the flames engulfed all that surrounded her. This is who she was, her persona all but amplified after the 83rd Games; and to her apathy, the public devoured it. Panem adored the idea of this brazen figure, perpetually readied with a pejorative quip for any occasion, who's absolutely spitfire. A temper so erratic, and so utterly deleterious; although, surprisingly, even a young Leah was most commonly seen reasonably calm---albeit profoundly overbearing, and cocky to a degree. Nobody can know for certain what'll set her off and when; fellow victors, and many in general, walk on eggshells around her. Leah Matrix is seen as the one to impress, a feat most around her go out of their own way to attempt, to no avail. And through the amalgam that is her formidable reputation, Leah is rendered an enigma. So overexposed; and yet so private. As stone cold a woman as you could dream of encountering. This isn't to say that her myriad qualities in youth have ebbed away; in fact, many cling to her today. It goes without saying that Leah is now past her prime---a fact she finds extremely difficult to come to terms with---and yet the way in which she's regarded hasn't lapsed in the slightest. She never operates with the motive to stay relevant in the prowling eyes of public; she'd expressed active disinterest in the media since the age of fifteen, when she won the 83rd Games. Leah Matrix does what she wants, whenever she wants, and however she wants. tbc Appearance tbc Leah's faceclaims, in order of appearance, are Kristina Pimenova, Thylane Blondeau, Celeste Desjardins, and Olivia Wilde. Relationships tbc Before The Games tbc The Games tbc The Cruise tbc VK Party tbc New Discoveries tbc SO2G tbc Image gallery LeahMatrix-1.jpeg|Leah's tribute identification picture, during the 83rd Annual Hunger Games. Screen Shot 2017-03-01 at 10.16.19 PM.png|Sometime during Season One. Screen Shot 2017-03-01 at 10.23.05 PM.png|As instructed to pose for her 85th Annual Hunger Games tribute identification picture. Screen Shot 2017-03-01 at 10.35.30 PM.png|In the 98th Annual Hunger Games Arena, presumably-sarcastically smiling. 238437_full.jpg|During New Discoveries. 10710951_819164878135543_2340224357332241943_n-271x385.jpg|A childhood (pre-Hunger Games) photo. tumblr_lxlx50x73R1r1fabt.gif|Recalling the lobster-fighting incident, during SO2G. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:First Generation Category:Written by Georgia